Manipulación
by Hakendo Mitsuronairi
Summary: Dawn... ése ser lleno de vida, luz, paz... o al menos eso se pensaba, se convirtió en la mayor serpiente de cascabel, Scott por desgracia sería una víctima de ello. (Dott) Completo. Dawn. Scott. Rating T .


Scott miraba al gran océano que estaba justo delante de él, se sentó en el borde del muelle y se dedicó a disfrutar el horizonte: extrañando a la granja de la cual provenía. Por su mente vagaban lejanos recuerdos de felicidad donde jugaba con los costales de patatas como si fueran barricadas, baños de lodo con los cerdos que muy probablemente terminarían siendo la cena y estar junto a su padre y madre después de servir la cosecha. No pudo evitar sentir dolor al tener que cargar con el peso de que su héroe seguía en la guerra apoyando a su país, aunque prácticamente él y Scott fueran desconocidos por el largo plazo de tiempo que se separaron, era inútil no tratar de hurgar en su mente el rostro de aquél gigante hombre al cual llamaba "Pá". El chico de cabello anaranjado sabía que en cualquier momento llegarían a avisar a la puerta de su casa sobre la muerte del mismo junto a las pocas pertenencias de este, estaba tan nublado en sus visiones que olvidó notar cómo sus ojos brillaban y descendían pequeñas lágrimas junto a una cortada respiración.

—¿Por qué siento tu aura tan... "distinta? ¿Sucede algo de lo que me quieras contar, Scott? —Habló una chica rubia de suéter verde y medias moradas.

—Nada que mucho poco te importe bruja, mis asuntos no influyen en tu vida —Dijo él, mostrándose tan indiferente.

—¿Por qué eres tan malo y carente de sentimientos con todas las personas que te rodean? —Preguntó Dawn, tocando un hombro del granjero.

—¡Quita tu mano de mí! ¿Qué puedes saber tú para deducir eso, maldita loca? ¿Quién te crees que eres?

—Puedo ver más allá de tus ojos, noto una gran cantidad de dolor en ti y veo cómo has sufrido por mucho tiempo, por eso deseo compartir de mi tiempo contigo —Acestó, causando sorpresa en él.

—Genial, revela eso y más a la televisión internacional, seguro lo escucharán con gusto.

—No es necesario, aunque si bien podría decir cosas terribles sobre tu vida que harían que te pusieras una soga en el cuellon.. quiero apoyarte en esto —Dijo Dawn, tomando de una mano a Scott.

—¿Tú? ¿Y en qué para ser exactos? Saber todo sobre mí no haría que cambie tal y como soy.

El cielo se hacía más gris, las nubes se juntaban y la lluvia comenzó a descender poco a poco mojando los rostros de aquellos jóvenes que se veían mutuamente con miradas confundidas, ambos se dirigieron a las cabañas y resguardaron ahí dentro, curiosamente eran las únicas personas dentro de ese sitio, los otros concursantes quedaron atrapados en la cafetería y cocina del Chef Hatchet probando de su asquerosa viviente comida. Scott temblaba de frío, se mantuvo en posición fetal con el fin de generar algo de calor, de pronto Dawn se dirigió a él con una gran cobija morada que era grande, lo necesario para cubrir a dos personas.

—Gracias, aunque puedo mantenerme por mí mismo —Indiferente tomó una parte de la cobija y con esta se cubrió.

Dawn por su mente pensaba en cómo ayudar a ese encantador de escarabajos, trató de evitar la mayoría de cosas negativas de él pero las palabras inundaron su mente: "Que asco de hombre".

—No veo mejor momento para hablar que este —Animó la chica rubia, acercándose a un lado del sujeto de anaranjados cabellos. Él la miró a los ojos fijamente tan... extraño.

—¿Y de qué quieres que hablemos? ¡Sabes todo de mí sin que yo te haya dicho palabra alguna! ¿Es que no entiendes que gracias a tu rareza, entre nosotros lo único que nos conecta es este concurso barato al cual sólo acepté por dinero? —Alzó la voz tan fuerte que asustó a algunos pájaros que estaban cerca de los árboles, ella se quedó sin palabras, la garganta se le cortó gracias a la saliva que intentaba pasar, su vista se humedeció, tomó la cobija y la retiró, se fue a su litera y trató de no mirarle a la cara a ese sujeto. Genial, lo había estropeado al no medir sus palabras, pequeñas cucarachas gracias a la inteligencia por los radiactivos que ingirieron, señalaron con sus patitas lo que vendría siendo "El tercer dedo" a Scott, él sólo trataba de pisotearlas (Sí, si los osos tenían tres ojos y los tiburones inteligencia superior a la de un delfín ¿Por qué no los seres pequeños tendrían algo nuevo también?).

Dawn lloraba a gritos, nunca habían hablado de ella de una manera tan cruel como lo hizo el granjero, él se sentía mal por lo que había dicho, recordó que estaba en televisión y las cámaras grababan todo, incluyendo esas duras palabras dichas por él.

—¿Sabes que era una broma todo lo que dije? Vamos relájate, tú no tienes por qué... —Tan pronto dijo "Por qué" recibió una dura bofetada en el rostro que lo mandó al suelo.

—Que no tengo "por qué" ¿Enojarme? ¿Quién te crees que soy? ¡Esto que sale de mis ojos no son broma, pedazo de idiota! ¡He tratado cada maldito momento ayudar a un ser tan estúpido como tú y esto recibo a cambio! Cierra la boca, esta chica rara no desea desperdiciar tiempo de su vida tratando de hacer razonar a un completo imbécil como tú. Es menos complicado hacer que la comida del Chef Hatchet reciba órdenes —La enfadada Dawn se dirigió a Scott, salió por la puerta a pesar de los constantes relámpagos y la densa lluvia, quería estar sola para meditar todo lo que había sucedido.

—¡Espera un segundo! —Pidió él, siguió a la joven chica a través del lúgubre bosque, tropezó varias veces al tratar de atraparle manchando su camisa y pantalones, corría para alcanzarla y arreglar todo ese asunto infantil. La zona se volvió más pesada, los animales comenzaron a salir y atacar a Scott, la flora y fauna trató de asesinarlo en múltiples ocasiones haciendo que él sangrara, la mística se alejó, la perdió del mapa y se dio por vencido. Tras estar cansado, ella se teletransportó detrás de el sujeto y tomó una gran roca, si bien la venganza no era buena, sería peor no tomar cartas en el asunto. Abalanzó el objeto contra su cabeza, él cayó al suelo teniendo una gran herida con dulce líquido rojo que no paraba de salir. No rió ni nada, sólo miraba pensando qué hacer con el cuerpo, lanzarlo al mar, dejar que los animales lo destrozaran o lanzarlo a un acantilado.

Scott despertó agitado, miró a otros participantes y al mismísimo Chris McLean preocupado si él no se levantaba pues los abogados y demandas lo llevarían a la cárcel.

—¡Hey miren todos! Scott se ha despertado, nos diste un gran susto granjero —Sierra anunció a todos mientras actualizaba su blog de Drama Total en la sección "Scott".

—¿Pero qué? ¿Cómo llegué aquí?

—Dawn te encontró dentro del bosque de alguna forma inexplicablemente, te vio muy malherido y decidió traerte hasta aquí para poder tratarte, detuvo tu hemorragia y evitó que fueras al mundo de los muertos —Respondió Chris tras recibir cientos de números y mensajes en su móvil.

—Es una larga historia todo esto, te vi deambulando discutiendo contigo mismo, fuiste al bosque y decidí seguirte, vi cómo tomaste una gran roca y... Yo observé como tú... —Respondió fingiendo Dawn siendo víctima de la sospecha en Scott.

—Sí, supongo todo fue un mal sueño, era tan realista hermano, sentí cada segundo.

—Los necesito a todos afuera ahora mismo para el nuevo desafío, debido a las demandas Scott no participará en esto pero será sancionado después con un severo castigo —Anunció Chris McLean a todos para la realización del reto semanal —Es necesario un voluntario para cuidarlo, el chef no podrá debido a que él dirigirá el desafío hoy, ¿Dawn? Eres la única persona capaz de soportar a Scott.

—Sí... Chris, cuidaré de él, conmigo estará seguro, si es posible hasta podrá participar en el reto y...

—Sí, ajam, no me importa, estos ratings no suben solos nena, este accidente nos hará ganar un par de dólares más —Bufó McLean, alejándose del sitio.

Dawn tomó al granjero y lo llevó a una cabaña, letrinas, camas, cajones, seres diminutos viendo imperativos.

—No veo mejor momento para hablar que este —Volvió a decir Dawn, Scott quería que se lo tragase la tierra, quizás ese bucle se volvería a repetir.

—Sí... Solos, muy juntos... comienza a hacer mucho frío, Má me aconsejaba abrigarme, estas cobijas son basura, necesitamos algo más grueso que esto —Aconsejó el chico de cabellos naranjas, Dawn sacó una cobija morada, cubrió a ambos, estando juntos y así, generar calor.

—No quiero separarme... —Comentó el hombre de playera blanca, abrazando a Dawn.

—Yo... Tampoco —Asintió la rubia.

—¿A qué castigo se refería Chris? —Preguntó a sí mismo él, Dawn le miró, acercó su rostro y juntó sus labios rosas con los de el joven chico, haciendo el contacto mucho más cercano.

—Es mejor no pensar en ello, si así fuese, mis amigas de la flora y fauna, los astros, el universo, pediré que no se cumpla. Duerme —Pidió ella, ambos cerraron sus ojos, felices.

Dawn lo logró, manipuló todo, era sin duda la más víbora venenosa de todas, Heather y Ann Maria quedaban como estúpidas a su lado, era cuestión de tiempo para revelar a la verdadera Dawn.


End file.
